Mark Your Territory
by CSM
Summary: Marking your territory is an exploration of ownership. It is a meditation on the design of staking claims in physical spaces. Finn and Rachel go a little overboard when it comes to what's theirs.


**Title: Mark Your Territory **

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: Marking your territory is an exploration of ownership. It is a meditation on the design of staking claims in physical spaces. Finn and Rachel go a little overboard when it comes to what's theirs. **

* * *

**Mark Your Territory**

* * *

She walks into the choir room, a little later than normal, and it's entirely her fiancées fault, after he ambushed her during lunch (well to be fair she was very much a willing participant in the ambush, but that's besides the point). She would never admit to the fact that she enticed Finn earlier in in the day after she say that Cheerio _flirting_ with Finn in Math class, despite the fact that Rachel was sitting _right_ there and Rachel may or may not have let her hand slip a little further up Finn's thigh than she would normally allow. Or at the beginning of lunch when she purposely brushed up against Finn each time she took a sip of his soda, despite the fact that she had her own.

But she had the ambush coming after those stunts she pulled, the final straw being the way the was enjoying her lollipop after her salad. She's pretty sure _that_ was the reason Rory ran off so quickly _and_ awkwardly.

Not that she was complaining in the slightest.

They ended up in the old empty class room on the south wing, and spent some _quality _time together. Suffice to say she ended up spending the time between the end of lunch bell and the late bell, fixing her appearance and silently cursing Finn for his inability to control himself. Well that's not fair either, cause _she_ more than did her fair share of _marking,_ the 20 minutes they spent in that abandon classroom. _She_ at least made sure _her_ hickey…._hickeys_, there were three (She _thinks,_ but who's counting?) were not in visible sight. Finn on the other hand was _not_ so thoughtful, which is why she spent the last 10 minutes applying foundation _and_ power to hide the ridiculously large hickey on her chest, and of _course_ she was wearing a very low V-neck dress today. In the end she had to get her sweater from her locker, because make up was a futile attempt.

Unfortunately, Ohio was experiencing one of its _hottest_ days and she's already feeling like she's going to get a heat stroke as she quickly walks into the room, apologizing profusely for her tardiness.

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry for my tardiness, I needed to get something out of my locker and as you know it's on the _opposite_ side of campus and…" Rachel trails off when she realizes that Mr. Schue is not standing in front of the piano, and in fact he's nowhere to be found.

Everyone else though is scattered across the room, she frowns when she sees Finn sitting in the back of the risers, the collar of his polo shirt sticking up and his cheeks are red. She looks across at Santana to see she and Brittany are giggling to themselves, but once they see Rachel, Santana's eyes light up.

"Hey Berry." Santana calls out to her sliding out of her seat, smirking at her, "Did you have a good _lunch_?"

"Why yes, I had a vegetable lasagne and…"

"_Oh_, got a good _bite_…"

"_Santana_." Finn calls out warningly, much to Rachel's confusion.

Rachel frowns as she moves to take a seat next to Finn, rolling up the sleeves of her cardigan, as she looks at her fiancée who is now shooting daggers at their friend."What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, San and I are just surprised you are vampire buff, Berry." Puck says joining in the conversation, Tina, Mike and Rory who are sitting in front of him, all snicker at his words.

"What does that even mean?" Rachel asks confused, looking at Finn, who is now beat red, "What are they talking about? Noah, you know I hate those blood sucking, barbaric shows."

"Well, we know you like to _suck_…"

"Oh would you people stop?" Kurt calls out looking up from his phone, "You act like this is brand new information. Trust me I live with Finn. _That_ is child's play, compare to some of the _things_ I've had the misfortune of seeing _and_ hearing."

"_Dude!"_ Finn shouts jumping out of his seat, Rachel eyes are wide while Puck whistles loudly.

"Kurt!" Rachel screeches in horror.

"Berry you like it rough?" Puck says with a smirk the initial topic already forgotten as he focuses on the implications of Kurt's words. He takes a step back though when Finn glares at him.

"Maybe we can be friends after all short stuff." Santana says with a grin draping her arm around Rachel's shoulder, completely unaffected by the look of horror on Rachel's face.

"I _knew_ you'd be a kinky…"

"Puck! Leave her alone." Finn growls as he walks down the risers, and he turns to Kurt, "Do you _really_ want to go there?"

To his credit Kurt cheeks flames and he turns back to his phone. Rachel growls pushing Santana away who is telling her or more like giving her some less than _appropriate_ advice, "Why are you all discussing Finn and my _private_ business?"

"Word of advice Berry? If you want to keep what you and Finn get up to in school _private_, you might wanna aim a little lower. Where to make sure everyone knows what is yours. Then again the puppy dog look Hudson gives you all the time, kind of speaks for itself."

Santana says with a smirk as she walks up to Finn and yanks his collar down, showing _everyone_ the large purple bruise on his neck. Rachel gasps in horror, "Oh no! I didn't see that one!"

"That _one?_" Everyone echoes.

"_Rach_." Finn says with a groan, slapping Santana's hand away and tugging the collar back up.

But Santana is relentless and tugs at his collar again, examining the hickey a little closer, "Holy shit Berry, are those _teeth_ marks?"

"Oh god." Rachel groans, plopping on the chair, her face in her hands in embarrassment, while the others laugh at her expense.

"Okay, that's enough. Rachel and Finn are certainly _not_ the first or the last people to be caught making out in school. I'm pretty sure some of you have done worse." Kurt calls out, sending Santana a pointed look, "Stop behaving like middle schoolers and leave them alone."

Rachel looks up at smiles gratefully at her friend who just nods at her in return, he sends a look to his brother who takes the seat next to Rachel, and rolls his eyes at which Rachel smiles lightly.

"I didn't see it either." Finn whispers, "They pointed it out to me. Did you uh…cover up…"

He looks down at her chest, his cheeks pink. Rachel rolls her eyes, "_No_, why do think I'm wearing this? I told you, unless I can cover it, don't _do_ it."

"But that _is _normally a spot that is covered."

"Not in _this_ dress_."_

"Well you didn't want me to take off you dress."

"I _told_ you. We are _not_ doing that in school ever again."

"So you can take off _my_ shirt but I can't take off yours?"

"Finn we are not having this discussion in the choir room."

"But…"

"I'm currently wearing a _sweater_ in a heat wave, because _you_ can't seem to control yourself."

"_You_ maimed my neck!"

"Don't be so dramatic, its a tiny little bruise. _Nothing _ like the _thing_on me that's almost the size of my hand."

"It is not _that_ big. Your _boob_ is like the size of your hand. And well be both know I didn't get that far."

"Finn we're not discussing this anymore."

"But Rach."

"No Finn."


End file.
